Sacrifice for Hope
by blonde051
Summary: A ranger sacrifices herself to get back the ones she cares about most.
1. Default Chapter

"I don't know who you are anymore," a voice whispered softly as a pale reflection mimicked every expression in the calm ocean waves. "I never intended it to end this way, but nothing seems to be going right anymore." Drops began to stream down from fearful sky blue eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Watch everyone that I care about be hurt and tortured until they're finally destroyed? Or do I do something.something that can bring back hope. Because heaven knows we need all of it we can get right now." The teenager took the back of her quivering hands and wiped away the salty tears. "Okay.deep breath. There's only one thing left to do."  
  
Tori's fine blonde hair whipped across her face as she walked away from the peaceful coast and made the way to Lother's whereabouts. All the while, thoughts blurred inside her mind about what would become of her and the sacrifice she would gradually make. "No turning back now."  
  
"Lother," she screamed out in a hoarse and frightened voice not even recognizable to herself. "I know you can hear me so I'm just going to say that I thought about everything and I've made a final decision." Tori swallowed and fought from crying to show the enemy no human weakness. "I'll do whatever you want if Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake are set free."  
  
"I'm glad that you accepted my offer but you're slowly testing my patience," Lother's voice boomed out of nowhere. "Your request is granted." All of a sudden the four battered boys were teleported to where she was standing.  
  
"Tori.what happened?" Dustin asked while grasping his injured shoulder. The girl looked at all of them finally after what seemed a lifetime. "I've decided to take his offer."  
  
"No," Blake choked out. "We told.we told you not to." Tori could his chocolate brown eyes begin to water.  
  
"Blake.it was the only way."  
  
"No, you could have done something.anything else.but not this," he argued back. Tori slowly bent forward to where the handsome injured thunder ranger was and kissed him goodbye. "Whatever happens to me, I want you to finally know the truth." Now the tears that she held back before streamed down from her bloodshot eyes. " I love."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but your departure time is up," Lother said as kelzacks appeared, grabbed a hold of Tori, and quickly vanished into thin air. "No," they all shouted out vainly.  
  
Blake took a deep breath and grabbed his broken ribs while getting up. "We have to get her back."  
  
Hunter could see the hurt in his brother's eyes. "It'll be okay bro. We'll get her back."  
  
"Let's all hope so," Shane said after a moment of complete silence.  
  
"Welcome blue wind ranger. I hope you will enjoy your stay since you're going to be here forever anyways."  
  
Tor slowly got to her feet and looked upon the horrifying sight. "Lother. I see some things never change."  
  
"Oh yes they do actually. You see I have great plans for you that I forgot to mention."  
  
The seventeen-year-old shuddered at the sickening words. "Like what?"  
  
"Mariah and Kapri are useless so I'm taking matters in my own hands. You're going to join my side and take the place as a new experimental ranger."  
  
"The hell I am.I will never betray my friends," she said while getting into the first fighting stance.  
  
"You wouldn't yourself, but I don't know.it may work out after a little persuasion," he laughed and secretly motioned for Choubow to knock her out from behind. "Perfect. Now strap her in and start the procedure."  
  
"As you wish," he answered while throwing the motionless girl over his shoulder. "This should be fun."  
  
Tori's eyes fluttered open revealing the whole entire scene around her. Why are my arms and legs harnessed? She thought while her head ached and pounded. "Oh yeah now I remember. Her eyes darted toward the hideous monster with a liquid filled needle in its right hand. "I swear I'll kill you if you come near me with that."  
  
"Well aren't you very persistent and full of life. Now I see why he chose you. Anyways its not like you can do anything remember because you're strapped down for a reason you know. So hold still and we'll get this over very quickly."  
  
"I don't think so," she screamed and struggled to get free only wasting energy.  
  
"Oh well. I guess the hard way is fine with me." He smirked while thrusting the needle in her thigh.  
  
Tori screamed out in pain and her body began to shake uncontrollably. Soon the girl was knocked out again with blonde locks covering her face.  
  
"Did it work?" Lother asked while entering the room.  
  
"We will see right about.now."  
  
Tor raised her head up once again revealing flashing black eyes.  
  
"Perfect! Now release her and see if it worked."  
  
"No don't," she said after a moment. "Allow me!" The former wind ranger said cockily as she used her strength to bust both straps in two. "Now I couldn't harm anybody while being tied up now could I?"  
  
The evil leader smiled widely with surprise. "No.you can't. And I don't think you can do anything with that on your wrist." Tori looked down at the gadget with pure hatred. "Right as always," she said while taking it off. "I know just the thing to do with it." As soon as that was said, the device was crushed and broken in her hand. "Good! Are you ready to have some real fun?" Lother asked. Her eyes flashed black again as an evil grin appeared on her face. " Absolutely." "Then extend out your hand and receive the new thunderstorm morpher." The girl grasped it and put it on. "Let's see what this thing can do. Thunderstorm Ninja Form!" "This is better than I imagined it would be master," Choubow replied. "I agree," she said while looking at herself. "It's time to test it out now." "Good idea," the leader said pleased. "And I think I know just the right people."  
  
"Tori no! Don't! Blake shouted out in his sleep. "It's all my fault." "Bro wake up," Hunter said as he shook him awake. The navy thunder ranger's eyes blinked open to find himself in Ninja Ops. "Hunter?" "You were dreaming again." "Thanks for waking me up. I just have this feeling that they've done something to her I mean more than we know about. And if so I don't know what I would do. " "It's best to stay positive. I mean Tor is a strong willed girl." "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation but we have to go. There's been an attack just south of Storm Chargers," Cam shouted out. The two brothers nodded and joined the others.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked out loud as they set foot on the trashed, deserted place.  
  
"I don't know but whoever did this could do some serious damage," Dustin said while dodging scorching flames. "Dude what's that?" Hunter shouted and pointed to the moving figure ahead. "It can't be!" The new thunderstorm ranger walked slowly toward them. "This has to be Lother's doings," Blake said to himself. 


	2. 2

"Who are you?" he finally asked aloud while cautiously inching forward.  
  
The sapphire ranger laughed out vainly in a voice so different yet vaguely familiar. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"We don't want to fight you.I know you would never really want to do this, but Lothor can be very convincing at times. Trust me.I know." Hunter said before getting interrupted by a bitter remark.  
  
"Save your breath because you'll need it after I'm done here. Are you ready to go down because you're not going to get the opportunity to even try and lay a finger on me," she said as sadistic electricity bolts began to rapidly charge on her fingertips.  
  
"Ninja form quick!" Shane shouted out.  
  
Blue violent sparks shot out and sent the forms all sprawling on the ground demorphed and barely conscious. "That's so sad. Since my blast didn't annihilate them instantly, I have to use my energy and finish them off. Oh well.which one should go first," she asked playfully while drawing closer to the injured boys. "I think this one will do," the girl sneered.  
  
He grunted in pain as she stepped on his chest and began to crush his airway. "Does it hurt? I hope it does so you can get what you deserve. Hmm.I guess I can make this quick so I can kill the rest of them too," the icy voice echoed.  
  
Blake began to fight back using what energy he had but he couldn't get free. "Don't struggle. It'll be all over soon," she bent down and whispered in his ear. "No.please."he beckoned breathlessly.  
  
"Awe.you don't even have the dignity to die without begging for mercy. What kind of ranger are you? Oh yes that's right.a dead one." Tori then stretched her hand out and called for the thunder blade. "Goodbye," she said before swinging it toward him, all the while Blake closed his eyes waiting for the end. 


	3. 3

Was he imagining things, or did he hear someone screaming beside himself? Blake slowly turned his aching head in the direction of the agonizing sounds that he acknowledged, were coming from the enemy instead. Her sword slipped out of trembling hands and she collapsed. "This is my chance," he said aloud while painfully scurrying to his feet. "Thunder Storm Ninja Form Ha!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lothor shouted to his general. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" "Now Lothor, don't get mad but the serum might not have worked completely and." "What do you mean?" Choubow backed away from the furious ninja. " I only gave her one shot and it takes two for the full effect and.." "Choubow!" he boomed out angrily. "Get her back and I'll deal with you later!!!" "Yes master," the monster answered.  
  
"Get up and fight!" the navy thunder ranger yelled at the fallen form from a distance. "Or do you not have the dignity to battle fairly?" Tori agonizingly ignored the constant throbbing and piercing pain while standing up. "Have it your way!" she replied with venom.  
  
The sapphire ranger launched towards him with a sudden punch that connected with his chest. "You've got to do better that this, or am I wasting my time?" She laughed out. "Whatever you say!" Blake flipped up unexpectedly and delivered a brutal kick that sent her sprawling. "How did you like that one?" Tori clenched her fists. 


End file.
